


Care and Feeding

by Chash



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-29
Updated: 2010-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is the new kid, Jensen is the mysterious loner who's really just kind of alone. And Jared likes strays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care and Feeding

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://glorious-spoon.livejournal.com/profile)[**glorious_spoon**](http://glorious-spoon.livejournal.com/) , who wanted a high school AU with Jensen living out of his car.

Jared is pretty sure every school has a kid like Jensen Ackles.

He's kind of like Edward Cullen (not that Jared has read Twilight or anything)--he's a mysterious loner and no one really talks to him, but there's no reason or anything.

Also he's ridiculously hot, but that's neither here nor there. Really.

Jared is just interested. He seems fine in class--quiet, solitary, but smart and capable. He and Jared have English and Calculus together, and Jared has no idea why he's so--alone.

So when he comes across Jensen in the library during his third period free, he sits down across from him, even though Nicki tells him it's social suicide. Jared thinks she's just seen _Mean Girls_ too many times. And just because he's the new kid doesn't mean he's Lindsay Lohan.

"Hey," he says, giving Jensen a friendly wave. "I'm Jared."

Jensen's eyes flick up for a second, but they're back on his book almost instantly. "I know," he says.

"I was having trouble with the calc homework," says Jared, soldiering on even though it's kind of clear Jensen might not be interested. "I was wondering if you could help? If you're busy, it's cool, I don't want to keep you from doing your work or anything."

Jensen's eyes flick up again, and he smiles faintly. He has freckles. "No, that's fine," says Jensen. "What was the problem?"

Jared shifts a little closer, opens up his book, and Jensen walks him through the problem with a soft, patient tone that Jared is already kind of in love with.

"Thanks. You're really good at this," says Jared.

Jensen shrugs, but he's flushing, very slightly.

"I'm new," Jared blurts out, and immediately feels like an idiot.

Jensen gives him another flicker of a glance, with a bigger smile. "I know," he says, a note of teasing in his voice.

Jared laughs a little. "Yeah, I know, obvious, right? I just--I don't really have many friends or whatever, and you seem nice, and--"

"I'm Heath Ledger in _10 Things I Hate About You_ ," says Jensen wryly. When Jared is silent, he clarifies. "Everyone's got a different theory about me."

"Oh," says Jared, flushing. "I had you pegged as Edward Cullen."

Jensen laughs quietly at that, and it's an amazingly awesome sound. "Well, I'm not a 12-year-old girl."

"My sister is," says Jared. "It's totally her fault. Anyway. You seem nice."

Jensen looks up again, actually long enough for Jared to look back. His eyes are green, and his lips are ridiculous, and Jared wants to make out with him. "Really," he finally says, with a disbelieving laugh.

"You helped me with my homework," says Jared.

Jensen looks away, vaguely pained. "Did anyone tell you I'm gay?"

Jared flushes bright red. He'd heard _rumors_ , but he's heard a lot of rumors about Jensen. He didn't know that one was any more true than any of the others. But he'd been hoping.

Jensen must not notice, because he just keeps talking. "A lot of people know the real story, but--there are others, yeah. I'm gay, and my parents disowned me. I live in a car. You really don't want to be my friend."

"I really don't want to be friends with your parents, holy shit," says Jared. "You're living in a car? Isn't there a relative or--"

Jensen shrugs. "It's senior year, I don't want to switch schools."

Jared licks his lips. "My parents are bleeding heart liberals who love strays," he says. He knows, as he says it, that it's weird and too soon. He should not be asking this beautiful guy to move in with him. "I'm going to go home and tell them about you, and they're going to drive around until they find you and give you a place to stay. So it'd be a lot easier if you just came with me."

"Jared--"

"I'm gay too," Jared says, "so I know they don't care."

Jensen stares. "You are not seriously inviting me to live with you."

"You could come to dinner tonight first," says Jared. "So I know you have a hot meal. And give me a ride home so I can see where you're living."

Jensen looks away again. Jared can't wait until he actually maintains eye contact.

"It happened over the summer," says Jensen quietly. "I didn't have many friends before it, and the ones I did were all my parents' friends kids. And they spread all these rumors about me."

"Well," says Jared, shrugging. "I'm a good judge of character."

"I could come for dinner," Jensen says quietly. "But I'm really fine."

Jared smiles. "Sure," he says softly.

He's taken in strays before. He knows it takes time.

*

"So you're not totally being selfless here," says Genevieve, when he calls her two nights later. His parents thought Jensen was a charming young man, if a little quiet, and he hadn't told them that Jensen was also homeless, not yet.

"No," Jared admits. "He's--"

"You are crushing on him hard."

"I was already crushing on him hard," Jared admits. Now he's kind of hopelessly besotted. "But, seriously, he's living in his car."

"And he's dreamy."

"And he's dreamy."

Genevieve laughs. "Well, at least your senior year isn't boring. Mine totally is. I miss you."

Jared frowns. Genevieve is his best friend, and it killed him to move away. "Me too."

"Whatever, keep me updated."

"Don't worry, I will."

*

Monday morning, Jensen comes in with a black eye, and Jared watches the way no one else will talk to him, even look him in the eye. Jared tries to get him alone, to talk to him, but Jensen is dodging him, and the only way he manages is by sneaking out of last-period gym early and staking out Jensen's car. He feels kind of guilty about it, but--God, he's so worried.

Jensen doesn't look particularly surprised to see him, just unlocks shotgun and gestures Jared in.

"I parked in a bad neighborhood, I guess, and I looked too--nice. Some guys beat me up and took my cash."

"Jensen," says Jared. "You can--"

"You don't want me to stay with you."

"I really do."

Jensen looks at him for a long minute, so intense Jared nearly looks away. But then Jensen reaches out, cups his chin, and leans across the seat and kisses Jared. It lasts about a second, and Jared barely has time to be excited before Jensen pulls back.

"See, I told--" Jensen starts, and Jared just kisses him again, but he actually makes it a real kiss, and Jensen makes this choked noise, like he's happy but also really confused.

"My parents are gonna make all kinds of rules about how we aren't allowed to have sex in the house," says Jared. "Because they already could tell I was crushing on you. But you should totally live with me, and date me, and stop dating me any time you want, but keep living with us and not worry about it, because this is a nice car, but no one should _live here_ and--"

Jensen laughs, the first unselfconscious laugh Jared has ever heard from him, and it's amazing. "Okay, okay," he says, holding up his hands. "I'll crash at your house. And date you." He looks away with this pleased little smile that makes his whole face light up. "Twist my arm," he murmurs.

*

Jared's parents immediately make Jensen take the guest room, and give Jared a completely embarrassing lecture about safe sex, and not taking advantage of Jensen feeling obligated to him for their hospitality, and when Jared finally bursts out, "Oh, Jesus, he likes me too, he said so!" his face is so red he's in danger of exploding.

Jensen opens up slowly. It's pretty clear his parents were assholes (Jared really, really hates them) and his confusion about his sexuality kept him from feeling very comfortable with people, and the combination of smoking hot and shy made people think he was stand-offish. Which he really isn't.

"I noticed you the first day," he admits finally. "I mean, you were so--tall and you had dimples and I heard you laughing and then you started talking to me."

"Well," says Jared, grinning. "You're pretty noticeable yourself."

Jensen grins. "You know, we can still have sex in my car. It's not the house."

Jared laughs. "Twist my arm," he teases, and follows Jensen out.


End file.
